cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Problem Solverz
The Problem Solverz (originally titled Neon Knome) is an American animated television series created by Ben Jones, a member of the art collective Paper Rad, for Cartoon Network. The series centers on the titular Problem Solverz trio of Alfe, Roba, and Horace, as they solve and sometimes create the various problems that plague their town. After the original pilot Neon Knome was rejected by Cartoon Network's late-night programming block Adult Swim for looking too cute, it was picked up and re-tooled by the main network, which premiered the series on April 4, 2011. History The first animated short featuring Problem Solverz characters Alfe, Roba and Horace, was "Gone Cabin Carzy". In 2008, several animated web shorts called "Problem Solvers" appeared on Youtube on Paper Rad's official channel. These shorts were released on DVD as a bonus to the periodical The Ganzfeld 7. While these episodes didn't contain the main characters, they did introduce the "problem solving" element of the show, and some main characters of this series made cameos on The Problem Solverz. In 2010, Neon Knome, a pilot episode for the series, was pitched as an adult-oriented animated series for Cartoon Network's late night programming block, Adult Swim, and was released on Adultswim.com as part of their Big Uber Network Sampling.Later, in December 2010, Adult Swim announced that Neon Knome was being re-tooled as a regular Cartoon Network show. In March 30, 2013, The unaired season two episodes were released on Netflix. Characters *'Alfe' (voiced by Ben Jones) is a large, fluffy, half man-dog-anteater and a creature who was found and raised by a young Horace (in the beginning of Neon Knome) who is the leader of the trio. He loves to devour large quantities of pizza and acts impulsively during missions. In one episode, he claimed he lived in a cage as a child. Like a cat, he coughs up furballs whenever he chews his fur. People thought his name was "Alfie". *'Roba' (voiced by Ben Jones) – is the smartest member of them, being a half robot half human cyborg, who is incredibly insecure and anxious about everything. He is Horace's twin brother. People even thought his name was "Rabbo". *'Horace' (voiced by Kyle Kaplan) – is calm and collected member of the team, usually using common sense with his actions and taking care after Alfe, his companion. He is Roba's twin brother and the smartest of the trio. *'Tux Dog' (voiced by John DiMaggio) – is an extremely wealthy dog who helps the Problem Solverz in some of their cases, but is just as often the source of their problems. He insults Roba for his personality flaws and appearance. He does have a British accent. We know, his cheeks obviously looks like a butt. Appearances in other media *Horace was shown on Cartoon Network’s 20th Anniversary poster *Alfe made a cameo in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes episode Crossover Nexus, as one of the CN heroes that were summoned and defeated by Strike Episodes ::Main Article: The Problem Solverz/Episodes Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Studio Productions Category:Stubs Category:2010s shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:The Problem Solverz Category:Cartoon Network Original Cartoons Category:Cancelled Series Category:Short-lived shows Category:Ended series Category:2011 television series debuts Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2013 television series endings